Peter in HollywoodIf they want to leave that is
by The Master Of Death
Summary: Peter makes his own tv show and it becomes a success. He and his family receive an opportunity to move to Hollywood. But do they really want to leave their friends in Quahog?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Flashbacks are underlined and in bold print. And I edited this a little.**

* * *

The family is sitting down watching tv.

T.V.: Now back to Spiderman

Woman: Spiderman, you just accidentally tied me up with your webs!

Spiderman: Laughs Who said it was an accident?

Woman: Screams

Shows a spinning newspaper with a headline saying "Spiderman rapes a woman"

Peter: These shows suck. Why can't we get cable?

Lois: We did. And you thought those shows were boring too.

**

* * *

Peter is watching cable.**

**T.V.: It seems today, that all you see, is violence movies and… Peter turns off the tv. Peter: That show was horrible! I mean just look at that woman, she's just as ugly as Meg!**

* * *

Meg: Dad! I heard the flashback! Runs up to her room crying

Lois: If you don't like that show, make your own.

Peter: That's a great idea! I don't know why but I think I'll call it "Family Guy" And it could be a show about our everyday lives.

Lois: You mean a documentary?

Peter: Yeah thats a great idea.

Meg runs back downstairs

Meg: Can I be in it.

Peter's thoughts: Damn! she heard me. Time to think of an excuse.

Peter:Uhh... Go back to your room and finish crying Meg.

* * *

Thats all for now. Sorry about making it so short. Tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Flashbacks are in bold print.**

Lois: Peter can I talk to you for a moment?

Peter: About what?

Lois: I'm not so sure about this T.V. Show idea.

Peter: Come on! All my friends got to be on television! Like when Quagmire appeared on Dateline.

**Quagmire walks into a house. And Chris Hanson walks in.**

**C.H.: Sir, were you here to have sex with an 16 year old girl**

**Quagmire: Uh…**

**Screen freezes**

**A voice: Need a moment? Quagmire eats a twix.**

**Chew it over with twix.**

Peter: Please

Lois: No.

Peter: Yes.

Lois: No.

Peter: Yes.

Lois: No.

Peter: Yes.

Lois: No.

Peter: No.

Lois: Yes.

Peter: No.

Lois: Yes.

Peter: No.

Lois: I said YES! NOW GO DO YOUR GODDAMN SHOW!

Peter: FINE!

Lois: Yeah you better…WAIT A MINUTE!

Peter: Gotcha! (Laughs) You gotta love the classics. Right Bugs?

Bugs: That's right doc.

Peter: (Punches bugs) For the last freakin' time, my name is Peter!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter: Alright everyone we're about to have our first episode

Lois: Hold on Peter!

Peter sighs "What now Lois?"

I don't want to be embarrassed in front of people watching a show with you being an idiot. Especially after you tried filming yourself jumping over houses with a crane!

**Peter is has a camera in the hand and turns the camera to his face.**

**Peter: Okay here we go everyone. I'm gonna jump over Cool-aid man's house with this crane even though its very heavy.**

**Peter drives the crane straight jumping off a ramp.**

**Peter: Holy crap! I forgot to remove the wrecking ball.**

**Shows Cool-Aid man painting his wall**

**Cool-Aid man: There we go! Finally finished**

**Peter: Uh-oh.**

**Peter jumps inside the break through the wall. **

**Cool-Aid man: WHYYYYYY?**

**Peter then flies out of the house into Cleveland's house with the wrecking ball hitting Cleveland's wall and shows him taking a bath.**

**Cleveland: Peter! **

**The tub starts sliding out the house.**

**Cleveland: Oh! ****NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!**

**Cleveland falls out of the house still in the tub.**

**Cleveland: Next time this happens, I'm gonna sue.**

Lois: If you're going to be an idiot in front of all our neighbors, then you should do a comedy!

Peter: Fine! We'll do a comedy instead.

Scene cuts to the family and neighbors

Peter: Alright. Meg, since we don't want you in the show you can be the camera person.

Meg: Okay. Wait. Why am I the camera person?

Peter: Because you have more experience.

Meg: Oh.

Peter: Okay. I got a lot of stuff for the show

Even this thing for sound effects!

Lois: Peter, we are not using sound effects!

Peter presses a button while walking away sadly. When he pressed the button it makes the sound of people saying "aww".

Lois: Oh what the heck! Go on and keep the thing for all I care.

Peter: Really? Aw sweet! Thanks honey

Peter walks out of the room with a grin "Works every time" presses a button and makes the sound a laughing sound

Peter: I wonder how this thing works.

(Scene shows the inside of the machine with small people inside)

One person: Okay everyone, remember, when the red light goes on we laugh. When the blue one goes on we oooohhh, and when the green one is on, we awwww and for the yellow one we cheer.

Peter: Oh well it doesn't matter lets start the show everyone.

(Playing the shows theme song)

Peter: Good morning family, and Meg. [Laugh sound effect (LSE) Lois what's for breakfast?

Lois: Oatmeal

Stewie: Lois I want pancakes.

Lois: Sorry sweetie. We don't have any.

Stewie: Waaaahhh! Waaaah! Waaaaaahhhhh!

Lois: Peter, did you remember to paint the garage?

Stewie: Hellooo... Crying baby over here!!!

Peter: No Lois I haven't gotten around to it yet so please stop bugging me!

Stewie: Blast! What the devil Is wrong with you people? I'm crying Waaahhh. Waaaahhhh Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer: We'll be right back.


End file.
